


Squishes!

by artisan447



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny comment fic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared">Dogeared</a> who posted <a href="http://dogeared.dreamwidth.org/223674.html">some sad!Steve pics</a> and, like me, thinks the world needs more squishes.</p><p>Established Steve/Danny getting all schmoopy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squishes!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted [on my Livejournal](http://ms-artisan.livejournal.com/119734.html)

Danny used to poke at him and laugh and joke: "were you not hugged as a child, Steven?" because the Williams family is all about full-body contact, and never doing anything by halves, and Steve's never known quite how to react to such enthusiasm. And besides, who could ever call what Danny delivers something as mundane as a 'hug'?

"I was hugged," Steve says, and he knows he's pouting. "I'll have you know my mom gave the best hugs of anyone ever." It's not true, but it's okay. His mom loved him, even if neither of his parents were all that into touching.

"Oh, really?" Danny's just winding him up now, Steve knows that tone, and when Danny turns from the sink, spreads his arms wide and says, "c'mon then, give me a demo", his first instinct is to run.

It's stupid really, because he wants the hug, he does. He loves the way Danny hauls him in close, wraps all the way around him and just seeps under his skin. Hugging Danny would have to be his favourite thing in the whole world, but there's something in him that's hard-wired to resist anyone getting in his space.

"Come on, Danny, not now," he manages, heart skipping into double-time. He points a thumb over his shoulder and takes a step away. "I ahhh... have stuff. To do. In the living room."

"You have stuff?" Danny's eyebrows are doing that incredulous thing up near his hairline and he's keeping pace with Steve -- taking one step forward for every one that Steve takes back. "Sounds serious, babe."

"Yeah, well..." Steve glances down to navigate around Gracie and the animal farm she has set up on the living room floor, then realises he's backed himself into a corner. A couch filled corner. "Stuff can be serious. Danny ---" he holds up a hand, trying to still the irrational panic that has his heart beating a wild tattoo in his chest, "---what about Gracie?"

It's a lost cause. Danny Williams isn't a man to be swayed from a goal once he has his sights set on it. He keeps walking right into Steve's space, plants a hand on his chest and shoves.

"Ooomph..." Steve hits the couch, flat on his back, and Danny lands on top of him, grinning.

"Don't you worry about Gracie. Grace loves squishes, isn't that right, Monkey," he says, and rolls to the side to make room for what he clearly knows is coming.

"Squishes!!" Gracie squeals in delight and throws herself on top of them, all elbows and knees and sparkling brown eyes. "Danno gives the best squishes in the whole wide world! They fix _everything_ ," she adds with a whisper in Steve's ear, as though it's a big secret.

"Is that right, kiddo?" Steve asks, arranging her between them with one arm and sliding the other under Danny's neck. He looks up and meets Danny's eyes over her head. "You think you can teach me to give squishes as good as Danno does?"

It's a mistake, looking at Danny right then, because Danny's huge, generous heart is right there in his eyes, and if that's not enough, he turns his head to lay a kiss on Steve's knuckles. It sucks the air clear out of Steve's chest.

When he looks back at Gracie, she's staring right at him and she wriggles up to place a soft kiss on the end of his nose. The air rushes back into his chest. "Okay," she says, her face serious. "My squishes aren't nearly as good as Danno's, but I'll try."

"Good enough," Steve manages. His heart is still racing, but something tight inside has loosened and he feels easier than he has in a while. He risks a glance at Danny then returns his attention to Grace and taps her once on the end of her nose."I'll try, too, okay?"

"Excellent!" Danny exclaims, and executes some kind of manoeuvre that has Gracie giggling with delight. Steve winds up wedged into the corner of the couch, the other two wrapped around him. "We will be a household of hugging ninja's before you can say kowabunga, isn't that right, Monkey? Now, everyone who wants a hug say 'aye!'"

"Aye!" shouts Grace, right in Steve's ear.

"Aye!" says Steve, meeting Danny's knowing look, and suddenly it's not so hard.

In fact, it's not hard at all.

  



End file.
